victoria isabella weasley
by LunaEclipse61
Summary: Isabella Swan isn't who she says she is, she's a witch and Ronald Weasley's twin sister. What will happen if 7 new arrivals come to forks high school? Please, give it a try! No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**victoria's pov:**

_I woke up with the sun beaming in my face. I got up and looked at my clock 7:30am hmmm. Still _

_got an hour till school (AN:I don't know when school starts in America.) I had a shower _

_and got changed into a dull dark green top and blue jeans, with my full black converse. _

_After breakfast Edward came and picked me up to go to a muggle school. Now I know what your _

_thinking. 'What is she talking about?' well you see, i'm not Bella swan. American teenager,_

_the police chiefs daughter, in love with Edward Cullen. No. I'm Victoria Isabella Wealsey._

_Twin sister to Ronald Wealsey. English witch, and girlfriend to the famous Harry Potter._

_WAIT! did you just say girlfriend to HARRY POTTER!_

_Yes. I'm in love with Harry Potter! Not Edward Cullen. _

_Because..._

_I HATE EDWARD CULLEN! _

_He is annoying and gross! Like in hell _

_i'll date a hundred year old vampire! ha. That's funny just thinking about it._

_Me and old man just arrived at school, and another annoing old person came up to me.'Oh my gosh, will i ever get a break! "Hey Bella guess what?" Alice said to me while jumping up and down. I tried to hide my annoyance "What is it Alice," I asked in a bored tone. 'She's so annoying!' I thought."There's seven new students! I know seven isn't that awesome!" She exclaimed while jumping up and down. "How do you know?" I ask getting annoyed. She smiled. "Because their right over there." She said, pointing east from where we were. I look were she was pointing. Only to see seven people I haven't seen in years._

_They were..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the feedback. I want to thank all of you guys that reviewed and all that followed, favirouted and just even took your time to even look at this story!**

**I'm sorry that it was very short, but i'll try to make it again and I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i'm not J. or Stephine Meyer. If I was Tonks wouldn't of died and the vampires wouldn't sparkle.**

**_vwwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvvwvwvw_**

**Victoria/Bella's POV:**

My family! Oh my family. Standing before me is the most important people in the world. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and my amazing boyfriend Harry!

I screamed in excitement and ran over to them. I jumped on to my boyfriend,  
and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey." I mumbled into his blue t shirt. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey." He returned, resting his chin on my head.

Everyone in the parking lot went silent and just stared at us. 'Great' I thought sarcasticly . I look up at him and smile, he looks down at me with his brilliant emerald green eyes, that are so fulled with love. I remember the first time he looked at me that way. It was at the yule ball, when he confessed he loved me.

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwwvw

**Flashback:**

I was sitting alone at the food table. My date, Dean Thomas, had left me to dance with someone else. Thats when harry came up to me.

"Hey Victoria." He smiled, sitting down next to me. "Hey Harry." I returned, brushing my red curly hair out of my face. He smiled at me, I blushed beet red, I have a huge crush on him every since our second year,  
when he saved my sister from dieing.

"Hey victoria, can I talk to you?" His words pulled me out of my daydream, I blush and nod, to embarised to say anything.

I shift in my seat, feeling akward. But this doen't go unoticed. "Alone." he adds, looking towards the door. I get out of my seat and walk with him over towards the door. He leads me into a empty classroom and sits down on the treachers desk. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. He draws in a big, deep breath and starts talking.

"Um. Ok. Hear it goes." He mumbles to himself, taking my hand "Victoria,I love you." He states, looking me in the eye."I love you with all my heart, I love the way you laugh at your brother when he eats. I love the way you pull on your hair when you get nervous, or when your ears get redder than your hair when you get angry. Or that you hex anyone who offened you or the people closes to you. You see, what i'm trying to say is... Will you make my year, and be my girlfriend?" he asks, nervous. I scream and jump into his arms.

"YES! YESSSS! OF COURSE I WILL!" I scream into his ear. He smiles and brushes away a strand of red hair, that had fallen into my eyes. He leans in closer and kisses me full on the lips. I smile and kiss him back. He pulls away after about a minute of snoging and smiles at me. His emmerald green eyes full with love.

**End of flashback.**

**vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw**

He kisses me on the check and puts me down. I go and greet the others. "I missed you so much." I mumble into my twin brothers shirt, he smirks. "Of course you did I am, after all, your faviroute brother." He says, with a smile playing on his lips. I hear two cries of outrage. "Hey! Hey! Hey! We all know we're her faviroute brothers" I turned to see fred and george, with identical smirks on their faces.  
Ron gleared at them, and they gleared right back.

I smirk "ladies! ladies! stop fighting." I yell at them.  
We all know that Percys me faviroute brother" I yell sarcasticly.  
We all fall into a fit of laughter. Ever since Percy got a job at the minstery,  
he has been acting like his is better than us, and for that, us Wealseys don't like him that much anymore. My laughter was interupted by a cold hand touching my sholder. I look up to see who interupted me. Only to face a pair of confusied bronze eyes. There is only one word for this.

"Crap"

**vwvwvwvwvwvvwvwvwvvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw**

**Soooo? Did you guys like it? Please tell me what you think. And please give me some advise and tell me if I did anything wrong.**  
**Hopefully it's longer this time :)**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy, sorry i haven't updated since Monday.  
I have been busy with school.

But good news, i've got only got 6 1/2 days left of school, and then i've got 6 weeks off! YAY

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own anything. :'(

Previously...

My laughter was interupted by a cold hand touching my sholder. I look up to see who interupted me. Only to face a pair of confused bronze eyes. There is only one word for this.

"Crap"

VWVWVWVWVWVWVVWWVVWVWVVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Victoria/Bella's pov

I look up to see edward, standing there with a hurt expression on his face.

I notice his hand is still on my sholder, so I shake it off.

"What is going on here Bella?" Be asks in a hurt expression.'Ha it serves him right that pervert.' I think.

In return, I glare at him. "First, don't call me Bella. That name is only for my family and friends. Furthermore I..."

"But i'm your boyfriend," He said gently, trying to stroke my cheek.

But Harry got there first, and grabbed his frezing cold arm, just before he can touch me.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend. EVER. You will be sorry!" Harry said, his voice dangerously low.

Edward just laughed at the threat, as if it was a joke.

"Yeah what are you going to do?" He said, taking a step closer towards me.

"If you havn't noticed, i'm a lot more stronger than you." Edward said, gestering to his chest.

He reached out, and touched the tip of my nose, tracing it with his thumb.

"Five gallons on Izzy." I heard Fred say to George from behind me.

"Five gallons, that Harry gets there first" George bets. Oh is he wrong.

I look back at Edward. He has now moved on to tracing my lips with his freezing fingers

'Oh thats the last staw' I think.

Grabbing my wand out of my pocket, I quickly casts the conjunctivitis curse at him

He lets out an awkward mix of a cry of pain, a snort, and a giggle. which, by the way, does not sound at all atractive.

After that interesting mixture of things... He cluches his eyes in pain.

"What have you done!?" He screams, while i'm putting my wand away.

"Haha, you owe me five a gallons, Geogre!"

I turn around to see fred smirking at his twin.

George pouts and puts his handin his pocket and grabs out five, shiny, gold coins. he puts it in freds hand.

Fred smirks again, then looks at me.

"I can just see you and Harry's children. Little redheads, with the temper of a very, angry, lion." he chuckles.

I blush like crazy and glance at Harry, he was as red as me. Trying to pretend he didn't hear that, he seemed to be totaly interested in the nearby tree.

I turn back to edward who is still cluching his eyes in pain. I quickly grab out my wand, and reverce the curse. (AN: I don't know if there is a counter curse for it, but lets just say there is.)

He stumbles back, falling on his bum. His stupid clan of wannabe vams, help him up

He looks at me with a mask of detrmantion set on his face.

"You will be mine, Isabella Swan. you'll see!" He shouts, while stumbling inside the school.

With glares comming from the wannabe vamps, all five of them retreated into the school. By which time, that's the place everyone is now.

I turned back to the people I love the most and smirk at them.

"So, when are we going back to Hogwarts?" I asked, walking towards them.

Harry puts his arms around me waist and wispers in my ear..

"Now." With a 'pop' we were gone. Out of America, and to England.

VWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter!

Next chapter might be next weekend. Depending on my mood :)

As I said before, schools almost over for the year. I've got six weeks off :)

Seven weeks or so till Collage/High School ahhhhhhhhh! :)

Please review! It makes my day :)


	4. AN: LOST FOR IDEAS HELP!

Hey guys, sorry this is not a update, i'm just so out of ideas.

So if you have any ideas for this story, feel free to leave me a message or review.

I'll try and update when i've got some ideas, and hopfully it will be soon :)

So guys please leave me a message/review on how I can continue on with this story :)

lunaeclipse13 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in like forever.

but i'm back with some more ideas, that i hope you guys enjoy!

i hope everyone had a awesome christmas and a happy new year.

I've got a month and 2 days till collage/high school!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *pushes back the tears*

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWW

Victoria/Bella's pov:

I landed right outside grimwarld (AN:sp?) place, I looked around me and saw everyone from before.

A light bulb went off in my head, as I suddenly got a brillant idea.

"Guys, don't say anything, i'm going to enter in after you looking like someone else ok." I said quitely.

They all noded their heads and entered the house.

I waited for about 10 minutes until I thought the coast was clear.

I scruched up my face and thought about the person I want to change into.

My chest got larger, and I got taller. My hair changed into a messy black mane.

yes. I changed into, the one and only, #1 death eater...

Bellatrix lestrange.

With a wave of my wand. My boring outfit from this morning, changed into black death eater robes.

Satsfied with my new look, I walked into the house with my wand at my side.

I walked into the living room were I would think everyone would be.

But to my surprise, the room was empty.

I sighed and tried the dining room. Thats were everyone was.

Time to play Bellatrix

I strutted in with my nose in the air, as I turned I saw everyone but the people that came to forks to get me, with their wand in the air, pointing it at me.

I crackled an insane laugh. "Hello bloodtraiter, prepare to die!" I yelled at Sirius Black, Bellatrix's cousin.

I looked at sirius, and the expression on his face was priceless. I couldn't stop myself.

I bursted out laughing. Tears streaming down my face as I tried to stand up.

I think they know it's me now, opps.

After what seemed like hours of laughing, I finaly got up and changed back into my normal apperance.

Everyone put back thier wands and gave me a hug.

"Ohh, Victoria hunny, you must be starving. Come have somthing to eat." My mum said to me. oh how i missed her.

"Sure mum, sure" I said hugging her again.

After Dinner:

"So Izzy, what did you do in america?" Fred asked me.

AN:Sorry its short, but my computer is annoying me so I have to get off it.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, im back!

I know I haven't updated in like 2 weeks.

But I haven't been able to go on the computer, because I have a thing called, a older brother.

19 days left till school! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Victoria/Bella's Pov:

I glanced at Harry. 'Ok, relax. Just tell the truth' I think to myself.

Everyone in the room was watching me, I opened my mouth.

"Well, um..." I sighed, at took a deep breath

"Well as you know I was in Forks Washington D.C. And I atended forks High School.  
On my first day I meet one of the vampires, Edward Cullen. He was my bio partner and, at first he resented me. So I told Dumbledore about him and he told me to get romanticly involved with him..."

I paused, looking at Harry. He was looking straight forward, suddenly looking tense.

"So I did, and it worked. They compleatlly trusted me. I started to drop hints about our world, but they didn't blink and eye. anyway..."

then I told them everything, about James, victoria, even about him leaving me.

That! Was not taken very well..

VWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWWVVWVWVWWVVWVW

All of the girls had tears down their faces, and all of the boys look like they could kill someone.

"That foul little blood sucker! If I see him i'll rip" "Ron!" Hermione yelled "Sorry." Ron mummered

I went over to Harry. "Harry, im so sorry, I didn't want to I" But Harry cutted me off.

" It's ok, I know you didn't want to' He replied, hugging me.

The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Thankfully Mum came in and brought happiness back in us all.

"Who wants dinner!" Mum had shouted.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWWVWVWVVWVW

Edward Cullen's POV:

i walked into school with a frown plastered on my beautiful face.

Bella's gone.

But I will get her back!

she's mine!

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWV

Hey guys, I know another short chapter, but my computer would keep breaking when use it, and I don't want to lose the work. :(

REVIEW!

Only if you want to... :( 


End file.
